In a typical transcatheter heart valve, the leaflets of the valve are lined with a reinforcing strip and sutured to the strut members of the frame, or sutured directly to the strut members of the frame. This process is difficult and time-consuming, and results in increased labor and cost to manufacture a valve. Accordingly, improvements to devices and methods for securing a leaflet or leaflet assembly to a frame are desirable.